


In Her Hands

by LegolasLovely



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Guy of Gisborne - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Protectiveness, Soft TM, Soft guy, Torture, Violence, protective Reader, protective guy of gisborne, robin hood fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: When Guy is ambushed by (Y/N)’s brother, Robin Hood, she becomes the only one who can save him.





	In Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just rewriting the show one fanfic at a time it's fine  
{Warnings: angst but mostly fluff, mentions of blood and torture}

(Y/N) was sitting at the window of her chambers, seething while she mended a rip in her cloak. Guy had locked in her chambers all morning to stop her from leaving the castle. He thought it was best for her and said it would keep her safe from the evil illusion that was Robin Hood. Little did he know, Robin was (Y/N)’s brother and she often helped him in his duties feeding and aiding the poor of Nottingham.

She had watched Guy leave the castle on horseback from her window hours ago. He sent her a smile over his shoulder before he disappeared behind the gates. She knew she should be out in the villages by now, but decided for one day, she could obey orders and gain some of Guy’s trust.

(Y/N) and Guy’s relationship was a difficult one. She avoided and turned down his constant advances while using his knowledge and secrets to help her brother and his band of outlaws. Though he was clueless to her betrayals, her lies gnawed at her every time he showed her a kindness, which was often. She turned down his marriage proposals with promises of friendship, and friends they were, though he yearned for more from her. He showed her a side to him that had her shoving her ever growing thoughts of him out of reach.

Now, even with her anger bubbling, she thought of him as she mended her cloak. He had ripped it in a brawl the night before. She was disguised as an outlaw and he fought her fiercely before she could get away. She wondered what would happen to her and her friendship with Guy if he ever realized her relation to Robin.

She almost pricked her finger with the needle when a loud banging sounded on the door to her chambers. “Yes?”

“(Y/N), open the door, it’s Will.”

She rushed to let him in and he closed the door quickly behind him, leaning against it and catching his breath. “You shouldn’t be in the castle,” she said.

“Robin has Gisborne,” Will said.

“That’s impossible. He went to Locksley hours ago to guard the tax collector.” She handed him a goblet of water, trying to calm him.

Will swallowed hard, nodding. “We ambushed him and Robin brought him to the forest. He’s acting crazy. He thinks Gisborne did something against the King and won’t listen to anyone.”

“Why are you telling me this? Robin would stick an arrow in you if he knew you were here.”

“I think he plans to kill him. I know you care about Guy, (Y/N).”

She turned and fingered the short knife hanging from her waist. “Robin won’t kill him. Guy’s too smart to say anything to push him that far.”

“You know your brother when it comes to the King,” Will said, his voice low.

Her heart was pounding as she paced. She knew well what Robin would do to a traitor. But how could she explain to Guy her presence in the forest? What if he learned the truth? None of it would matter if she didn’t get there in time to save him. She glanced out the window and saw Guy’s horse trotting though the gates with an empty saddle. It’s true, she thought.

She whirled and kissed Will on the cheek. “Thank you for coming to me,” she said, running out of her chambers and racing through the castle.

Once outside, she found Guy’s horse and ripped the reins from a guard’s hands. Despite his protesting, she flew to the steed’s back and rode him as fast as he would run past the gates and into the forest. She knew Robin’s hiding place for those outside the gang.

She leaned forward as the horse raced through the trails and past the trees. Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the reins and tears fell from her eyes from the harsh wind of speed. Then, she heard her brother’s ferocious voice, followed by a defiant laugh of Guy’s. They finally came into view after she turned a sharp corner.

Guy was tied painfully to a large tree, his hands held high above him while her brother snarled in his face. She winced, noticing blood dripping from Guy’s mouth and hard cheekbone. It was clear her brother was losing his patience and that Will may have been right to guess his plans.

After what felt like ages, she finally drew close enough to them and leapt off the horse. “Robin!” she screamed, her voice scratching her throat.

“(Y/N), go home,” he said lowly, not taking his eyes off his prisoner.

She heard Guy say her name, but she ignored it. She refused to look at him, knowing that if she did, she would lose her courage. With all her might, she pushed her brother away and stood between him and Guy. “No, Robin, let him go. Now.”

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Guy asked. His heavy breath blew on her shoulder, but still she ignored him. This was between her and her brother.

Robin found his balance and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away from the tree. “You don’t know what he’s done.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t! You don’t know what he’s done!” His voice cut through her like a sword slashing her skin to the bone.

“I do know.”

His eyes narrowed until they became nothing more than slits. “How can you still care for him? He’s killed innocents. He’s left newborns to starve in this forest. He’s tried to kill our King!”

None of his words surprised her. She knew all of it and more. “Every single one of your men,” she said, pointing to each of them, aware of their raw nerves, “you’ve given them a second chance. I’m giving him his.”

“You can’t do this!”

“Yes I can!” she bellowed, her rage echoing through the trees.

His voice fell to a whisper. “If you do this, you’re a traitor too. If you do this, you are not my- you’re nothing to me.”

She stood tall, retreating from Robin until her back touched Guy’s chest. “I will not step aside and let you hurt him. Killing is not your way, Robin.”

“It is when it comes to traitors.”

She heard Guy roar, “Don’t touch her!” but she didn’t see it coming until it was too late. Robin pushed her aside with such a blow, her lungs emptied of air. She landed hard on the ground, trying to gasp, but feeling sharp pain in her ribs. 

Robin’s fist sounded against Guy’s face, but nothing shook her like the sound of his low, painful grunts. Blood flew from his mouth and landed on her skirts, and she summoned the strength left in her to stand. She looked to John and said, “You know this is wrong.”

He nodded and frowned with determination. While Robin was distracted, John closed his great arms around him and pulled him away from Guy who was hanging limp from his restraints.

She ignored Robin’s cries of outrage and pulled the dagger from her hip and slashed the ropes that held him to the tree. He muttered her name and fell over her at first, but quickly regained his resolve. Then, he had the gall to smirk wickedly at Robin and she slammed him against the tree and ground through her teeth, “We’re leaving. Now.”

His eyes flew back to her and softened. He whistled to his horse and climbed to his back and held his hand out to her. She leapt up behind him with little assistance and took one last look at Robin’s red, furious face before wrapping her arms around Guy’s waist and riding back to the castle.

The ride back was silent. The second the horse passed the gates, all the guards stared. Guy brought him to a halt and kicked his leg over the steed’s neck and slid to the ground. He turned to assist her, briefly holding her waist. She hit the ground with a wince and soft whimper of pain. “Are you hurt?” Guy asked.

“I’m fine,” she said. She held her chin high but her gaze fell to the ground. “Come with me, you need to get cleaned up.”

“No, I’ll go to the-”

“Do you want everyone to know what happened today?” she hissed. When he gave no answer, she said, “Follow me.”

She quietly led him to her chambers and the moment the door closed behind him, he was berating her. “What were you doing in the forest? I gave you direct orders to stay in your chambers while I was gone.”

“You do not give me orders. I am not one of your guards.”

He drew back. “You disobeyed me. Again. I’m trying to keep you safe.”

She sighed. She knew that. She gathered bandages and cleaning cloths and sat them next to her on the window ledge. She gestured to the chair before her. “Sit,” she told him.

She looked at his face for the first time since she untied him from the tree. Dark bruises were already forming around his eyes and jaw. Dried blood covered his cheeks and lips. She dipped a cloth into the warm water, lifted his chin with her fingers and dabbed away the sweat, dirt, and blood caked into his hair.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“Know what?”

“Don’t play games with me, (Y/N).” Despite the beating he took, his voice was strong. “How did you know where I was?”

Her eyes never left her work. “I had received a message, saying they were going to kill you. And I thought, who’s going to boss me around all the time if you’re gone?”

The corner of his mouth turned up into the tiniest smirk. “A message from who?”

“A friend.”

He knew that was all she’d give him, so he fired again, though it was more of a statement than a question. “You know Hood. He knew you, his gang knew you.”

She watched the water drip from the cloth and brought it to his cheek. “This may turn into a scar. You should go down to the sheriff’s apothecary tonight, he has ointment to help it heal.”

His brow furrowed. “He knew your name.”

She sighed, pushing his hair off his cheek and behind his ear to clean the wound there. “I knew Robin before he became an outlaw. Before he went to the Holy Land. I had not spoken to him since he returned, until today.” She moved to wipe the blood from his lips. Her fingers shook though she will them to be still.

He spoke when the cloth left his lips. “Will you always keep things from me?” She saw hurt deep in his eyes and she turned away. He stood. “No matter. Now I know where Hood’s hiding. I’ll bring a troop into the forest tomorrow and bring him to the sheriff.”

“Must you always be so reckless?” She shouted, slamming the wet cloth down on the sill. “You could have died today.”

He swiveled around to her, shocked at her outburst, and even more so to see tears of fright, frustration and exhaustion welling in her eyes. She quickly bit them down and returned to her resilient self, but he saw them.

He strode to her, grasping her arms. “(Y/N), I-”

“I’m fine.” She tried to swat his hands away, but they remained. “Seeing you abandoned against that tree today… I was very afraid.” Her eyes finally lifted from the floor and took in his rough, sore face. Her light finger grazed his cheek. “I don’t like seeing you hurt so.”

Despite his aching, Guy felt he could soar at her words. But he watched her soft eyes darken in a blink. She turned out of his arms and opened the door to show him out. “You should visit the apothecary before sundown.”

He stopped in the doorway, then spun and closed it, shutting both of them in her chambers once more. “Tell me one thing. Please.”

She nodded.

“What he said, was it true?”

“What who said? What do you mean?” she asked.

“Hood asked you if you still cared for me after everything I’ve done.”

She hoped he hadn’t heard her brother’s words. Robin was right, how could she? She’d seen the consequences of Guy’s actions, the death, the suffering of innocent people. How could she still care for him?

However, (Y/N) had seen a side of Guy he kept secret. A part of him was kind, tender, passionate, and strong. He was a man that wanted so badly to love and be loved. He had placed his heart in her hands so many times, she wanted to keep it for herself. It seemed an impossible decision for her to make.

He waited for her answer, his shoulders slumped and eyes soft. “Of course I care for you. You are my friend,” she said.

His fingers lifted her chin to face him. “Could I ever be more?”

He couldn’t stand her silence. He leaned down to her and left his lips only inches away, forcing her to make her decision. She took his face in her hands, her fingers barely touching the aching skin. She kissed him softly, only for a moment before pulling away.

He exhaled heavily, his ever present smirk turning into a bright smile. That was enough for her to sling one hand over his tall shoulders and kiss him again, this time deeply and filled with the passion she finally allowed herself to feel. He held her so tight, her feet floated above the floor and she laughed into his mouth.

He set her down triumphantly and his eyes glowed with pure joy. He whispered her name, but before he could say another word, she opened the door and waved him out. “Go to the apothecary before sundown,” she said.

His grin fell.

She stood on her toes, placing a hand to his chest and a kiss to his cheek. “Then come back to me.”


End file.
